


Revenge

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Ivy and Harley just got out of Arkham after their latest criminal scheme gone awry.  Suspecting the reason that Catwoman didn't end up arrested by Batman involved them getting thrown under the bus, they kidnap Selina and decide to take their revenge.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



She woke up, staring at grimy tile floor as her head throbbed.  Vision blurred, she looked down and noticed the thick green vine wrapped around her chest.  She arched her back tried to reach down to pull it off when she felt it _tighten_ around her ribs.  Her and legs were pulled, leaving her spread-eagled above the ground.  She relaxed as best she could, mindless thrashing wasn’t going to get her out of this.  She needed to keep a cool head.

Selina Kyle had been in worse situations than this.

She assessed the situation.  Vine meant it was Ivy’s work—the fact Selina woke up at all was either a good sign or a very, very bad sign.  Ivy either wanted to talk or wanted to make Selina suffer.  Of course, their little teamup had gone up in flames, almost literally, so that weighed more towards the latter.  She tensed, and the plants tensed with her.  She flexed her wrist, clawed gloves finding the vines binding her wrist, and another looped around her neck, applying just enough force to let Selina know .

So she waited until she heard footsteps.

The door creaked open and Selina was unsurprised at the duo standing there.  Ivy of course, and she expected Harley’s hand in this as well.  Both were in their work clothes too, Harley with a duffle bag over her shoulder. 

Ivy’s arms were crossed against her chest, disdainful expression on her face.  Harley had a wide grin—not psychotically crazy like her “Puddin’”, just a happy-to-be-here smile.  That was workable.  When they’d all been living together Harley usually had played peacemaker when Pam and Selina butted heads.

That’d be her plan.

“Hello Pam, Harley.” Selina said, nodding as best she could.  “Mind having your pet loosen up?”

“Later, Selina.”  Ivy said.  The vines _tightened_ a little, not enough to choke her or cut off circulation, just enough to get the point across.  “We have some catching up to do first… now then, when was the last time the three of use were together like this?  Something all-for-one-one-for-all kind of thing, right?  How’d that work out?”

“Well, we all walked away in one piece.”  Yeah, not the best answer, but Ivy was not looking for a good one.  “Heists go bad all of the time.

“And the fact some of us got walked back to Arkham courtesy of Batman and others didn’t doesn’t quite seem fair now, does it?” Ivy sneered.  “If I had to guess about that, maybe someone got special treatment.”

“Hey, I told you the job was a bad idea. I told you the paintings were probably fake--if you've been following the news, I was right about that." Selina snapped back. "So I bailed, you would've done the same. And seriously, that was a week ago and you already busted out."

Ivy and Harley looked at one another, then back at Selina. Okay, maybe they had a point that she had a little bit of a head start on the getaway, but their plan was stupid anyway. "Pretty sure she sold us out, Red. Her and the Bat! And to think, she says Mister J is..."

"I actually agree wholeheartedly with Selina on the Joker." Ivy cut her off, and Harley frowned. She brightened up when Ivy took a step towards Selina and leaned in close. "But I agree with Harley on your choice of beau, too, Selina. I think you sold us out to that ever-so-dashing shadowy figure. Tall, dark, and handsome. Kind of distracting, if you aren't getting release elsewhere." 

“You’ve been a baa~aad kitty,” Harley said, dropping the duffel bag to the tile.  “’Course, it ain’t nothin’ me and Red can’t forgive…”

“You screwed us over, Selina.” Ivy said.  “I think it’s only fair we get a turn with you.”

Harley pulled the zipper of Selina’s catsuit down all the way, pulling the material apart and bearing Selina’s breasts.  Selina’s eyes narrowed as Harley grabbed a breast in either hand, trying her best to react with nothing other than annoyance. Harley's touch was making it difficult, varying from gentle to rough, making some asinine comments.

Eventually Harley grew bored and bounded back to her duffel bag, with Ivy still standing next to Selina, looking her up and down, slight smile crossing her face.  A thick vine ran down Selina’s collarbone downwards, finding its way down across her chest, between her breast, until it reached the bottom of the zipper.  The tip slid underneath, between the leather of her costume and Selina’s skin.  It was a tight fit, and more tendrils were starting to creep their way inside her costume.

Selina let out an annoyed grunt and looked at Ivy.  Harley’s attention was buried in her duffel, and so she had to try to work with Ivy this time.  “Just gonna stand there while Harley and Audrey Two have all the fun, Pam?  Figured you’d like to do more than watch.”

Selina yelped when Ivy reached out and pinched one of her nipples, thrashing in the plant’s grasp.  Ivy’s smile widened, then she flinched when Harley suddenly blurted out “Found em!”

She was triumphantly holding up a pair of trauma shears—the type EMTs used to remove clothing from accident victims to get at a wound.  Now we can _really_ start peelin’ away at that costume.”

“Already on it, Harley.” Ivy said, grin returning.  The vines running under her costume, at her sleeves, reaching down to her crotch, began to pull away from her skin, pushing her costume ot it’s limits, then beyond.  The leather burst at the seams, leaving ragged patches of material that Ivy pulled away.  Within seconds, Selina was down to a pair of panties, and the sleeves and legs of her catsuit.  Noticing Harley looked rankled that she didn’t get a chance to strip Selina, Ivy slid a finger down the waistband of their captive’s underwear, pulling it away from skin, and bobbing her head to indicate it was Harley’s turn.

A snip to the waistband on either side, and Selina’s underwear was laying on the ground with the rest of her costume. 

“Hey Red.”  Harley yelled from between Selina’s legs as the dark-haired woman glared at her.  Harley rubbed two gloved fingers against Selina’s lower lips.  “I taut I taw a puddy tat!”

“You and your cart—” Selina’s comment turned into a whine as those fingers found their way inside her.

“I did!  I did taw a puddy tat!” Harley beamed, then her eye’s met Selina’s.  “C’mon, Kitty, this is all in fun.  Just wanna let you know…”

Selina did her best not to relax while Harley fingered her, stifling moans and groans and making sure to have a glare for the woman every time she looked up.  She even managed to stay silent when Harley pulled her fingers free, but couldn’t exactly hide the glistening wetness on the gloves.  Harley again turned and began walking to the duffel bag, removing her hood and shaking her head, blond hair spilling out.

While Selina was focused on Harley, Ivy stepped in and ran the pads of her fingers against Selina’s wet slit, the unexpectedness of this causing her to tense up.  She forced herself to be still.  “So, Selina, having fun yet?”

Selina said nothing, even if she tensed up a bit as those fingers traced a slow circle around her clit.  She kept her eyes narrow and jaw clenched.

“Cat got your tongue?” Ivy asked. 

Selina glared at her in silence, finding her lower lip trembling. It took all of her willpower not to moan. Ivy gave a long suffering sigh, and then the sound of the vine slapping Selina’s backside echoed in the room.  Four more strikes against her, and Selina involuntarily yelped.   Ivy stood in close and whispered in her ear. “I asked you a question, Selina.”

“Stop it.”

“You don’t want this?”  Ivy pulled away from Selina, hand to her bosom, and a look of mock horror on her face.  She held two glistening fingers right in front of Selina’s face.  “You’re a liar.”

“Found 'em--er again!” Harley yelled out.  Selina looked down to see a veritable arsenal of sex toys on the ground, having been removed from the duffel bag.

The vines tugged and pulled, spinning Selina around until she was suspended belly-up.  Head swimming,

Selina looked down caught sight of Harley standing over the duffle bag, tightening the leather harness of a strap-on dildo on her waist; still in her skintight costume.  Catching sight of Selina’s gaze, Harley flashed a smile and curled her fingers around the toy, moving her hand up and down along the shaft.  “Whaddaya think Kitty?  Is the Bat bigger than me?”

She flicked the tip of it with her finger and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, causing the dildo to bob.  Ivy chuckled and stepped to the side as Harley positioned herself between Selina’s legs, lining the toy up with her slit.  A manic grin crossed her face as she gripped Selina’s hips.

“Harley, I’m warning you…” Selina started, only to break into a yelp when Harley shoved in.  She was wet from the fingering but the toy was _huge_. 

When she was all the way in, Harley paused and leaned in close, sliding her arms around Selina’s back.  “Selina, you’re going to love this.”

Harley fucked her like a madwoman, forceful and rapidly, pushing Selina in the vines holding her.  The toy inside her, Harley’s arms around her, her body against her, her lips at her neck.  The angle Harley was thrusting into her was almost _perfect_.  Selina was trying and failing to stifle moans and groans as Harley plowed into her over and over again.

Her muscles tensed up and she thrashed in her bonds and wailed, throwing her head back and going limp.  When she regained her senses and looked up, Harley had an insane, self-satisfied smile on her face.  She was breathing hard, but not nearly as hard as Selina.  “Knew you liked it.”

Selina resisted the urge to throw out an insult.

“Selina’s being selfish, as usual, Harley.” Ivy cut in walking forward.  “I think she could return the favor after all you did for her…”

Harley grinned and practically tore off the strapon and her costume, stripping nude in seconds.  Ivy leaned in close, her breath sweet and warm against Selina’s skin.  “You do want to give Harley something for her efforts, don’t you, Selina?”

She did cum hard… the thought struck Selina out of the blue, and the realization that she _wanted_ shocked her.  “You… did you drug me?”

“Just a few things to loosen you up while we were waiting for you to wake up.  I’m surprised they’ve taken this long to kick in.” Ivy smiled.  “Then again, you always were stubborn.”

“Just had to get her juices flowin’, Red.” Harley said, wide smile on her face as she sat on the tile floor, legs spread and leaning back.  The vines repositioned Selina again, lowering her down to the floor.  She cringed as bare flesh met cold ties, face inches away from Harley’s vagina.  Quinn ran both hands through Selina’s short hair, guiding her in.  And waited.  Selina _wanted_ to, but she clenched her jaw.  She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.  “Uh, Red?”

“Stubborn.” Ivy sighed, and the feeling of her fingers tracing Selina’s spine from her neck all the way down was _electric_.  She ran a hand over her buttock.  Ivy reached over and pressed her fingers against Selina’s slit, gently rubbing it.  She tried and failed to ignore the sensation, a light touch that was enough to agitate, but not enough to push her over the edge.

She tried to rock her hips, increase the stimulation.  Ivy withdrew her hand, and, face still buried between Harley’s legs, Selina growled in frustration.  Her face immediately flushed with embarrassment.  She did her best to will herself not to react.

“C’mon Selina, play nice with Harley and I’ll make you feel so good.”

Selina held out for what felt like an eternity.  She wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction.  She wasn’t.  She wasn’t.  Harley’s pleading and fingers running through her hair, and the feel of Ivy’s touch against her inner thigh, so close and yet so far, wouldn’t change that.  It wouldn’t.  She was a rock, she was going to..

She first realized she caved when Harley began to whine.  It took her way too long to connect that the taste on her tongue, moving almost involuntarily against Harley’s vagina; she was distracted by Ivy plunging her fingers inside her.  She willed herself to stop, and failed.  She was sloppy, unfocused, attention split between the clown and the plant woman.  It took her a long while to drive Harley to orgasm.

Neither her or Ivy seemed to mind.

Harley came with an ear splitting wail, tightening her hold on Selina’s hair and collapsing back to the tile.  She was panting and muttering, and Selina felt the vines tugging her back to a kneeling position.  Ivy was right there, hand on hip, legs parted a bit.  Selina retained enough control to not immediately bury her face in Ivy’s crotch in the hopes of some other favor. 

“Are we done yet?” Part of her hoped they weren’t.  She needed to focus on the anger to keep her head clear, shake off whatever Ivy had her hopped up on.  Needed to.

That part of her that didn’t want this to be over was very happy when the tendrils yanked her back up, holding her up.  A thick fine found her inner thigh and ran up it, until it reached her slit.  She looked at Ivy with disdain and then the vine shoved in.  It went in _deep_.  Selina yelped as it buried itself deep, then pulled out.  It wasn’t painful, but it stretched her.  Something inside her was warm, every nerve inside her burned wonderfully and as the tentacle moved the fire began to spread inside her.

She let out a whimper as it moved inside her, with a combination of depth and dexterity she’d never experienced before.  Ivy laughed and said “I almost feel jealous, I think my plant likes you better than me.”

Selina opened her mouth to say some cutting remark, only to find another vine on the plant had been waiting for the chance.  It filled her mouth and tasted sweet, a gentle coolness spreading from her tongue downwards.  It had to be some toxin or something, something that made it impossible for Selina to focus and made her attention drift from getting out of this situation to focus on the feeling.

Meanwhile, Harley and Ivy were on the tile floor, feeling each other up and enjoying the show.  Ivy’s hand was on Quinn’s breast, lips against her neck, while Harley was reaching _down_. 

Upside down, blood rushing to her head, tentacle down her throat, being stroked inside and out, Selina was having a hard time concentrating.  The vines thrusted, curved and coiled and writhed inside her in ways she’d never experienced before.  The coolness on her tongue was quickly colliding with a burning warmth between her legs spreading up her body along her spine. 

And it was driving her crazy.

She did her best to open herself up, move in time with the vines, give the plant easier access and let it do as it pleased.  Did the plant feel pleasure?  That thought disappeared as swiftly as she had it, because it did not matter so long as it continued to do what it was doing to her.

She came, once, twice, she wasn’t counting.  She had no clue how long they were at this, just registering that she was faceup, upside down, laying on her belly, laying on Harley with the vines binding them, kneeling in front of Ivy.  Those were just flickering moments of clarity between blinding, mind-numbing sensations.  

The clarity came back in a wave of cold water.  She was freezing, cold, and her limbs and body were sore as Hell.  A shower was running.  Selina grumbled as a set of hands ran over her body, raw and tired from all the fucking.  Ivy was meticulous about cleaning Selina off,  lifting her up and holding her against the tile walls of the bathroom while running a washcloth everywhere. 

Selina was limp as Ivy continued to fondle and grope her, squeezing her breasts, fingering her twat, splashing her with water.  She was sore and tired and her head was swimming too much to offer any resistance to the plant woman.  But she was able to promise herself payback.  They had no right, no fucking right to do this to her.  While Ivy chided her, said that honestly, fun as it was this was all Harley’s idea, Selina was doing her best to plan.  When Ivy shoved her against the wall and said she wouldn’t have been nearly as nice to Selina on her own, she was planning.  When Ivy shoved her mouth against Selina’s and she felt coolness spreading from where their tongues met, she desperately clung to planning. 

Eventually, the redhead dragged Selina out from under the stream of water and, grabbing a towel, dried the cat burglar off.  She chided gently that Selina was being such a pain, always such a pain in the ass.  Still, tonight had been fun, and Ivy had some more plans.

They were at it for an eternity until Harley bounded back into the room, holding up some cloth.  It took way too long for Selina to register the long sleeves, too long, the double-A Arkham Asylum logo on it.  It was a straightjacket. 

“Hm… been hanging onto this since my last stint at the looney bin.  Guess it’s kinda something I owe ya.” Harley said, holding the coat up by its sleeves.  “Whaddaya say, Red?  Think it’s her size?”

Selina put up feeble resistance as Ivy dragged her over and together with Harley wrestled her into the straightjacket.  By the time the sleeves were tied behind her back, Selina was limp again.  Dead weight.

There were ways out of a straightjacket, to get enough slack to pull an arm free—Houdini’d been doing it a century ago.  Doing so while exhausted, sore, drugged, and under the watchful eye of two supervillainesses was so much harder.  Selina just let herself be dead weight as the duo carried her to a room with a queen sized bed, well-worn by the duo.

She’d sleep this off and figure out a way to get payback in the morning, she swore to herself.  They had _crossed a line_ here.  She would…

“Ooh, I almost forgot!”

Selina winced as Harley blurted it out, looking up to see Harley holding up both her hands.  One held a little headband with little black cat ears on it.  And the other held a long black piece of hair, ending on a plug.  Selina groaned in annoyance as they wrestled her facedown and Harley put the ears on her head while Ivy shoved the tail in her ass.  She muttered a ‘fuck you’ when Harley said “Good kitty.”

They laid her back on her side on her side, Harley behind her, arms around her waist, Ivy laying down to her front, staring up at the ceiling.  There were ways out of a straight jacket.  She just had to wait for the right moment.  But for now, she was too tired.

She’d think up of a plan when she woke up.

 


End file.
